First Love, First Kiss, First Child
by Sakura Emblem
Summary: If Tohru ended up with Yuki, what would've happened? Would they live happily ever after? Or never want to see each other again. Would they kiss? Would they love each other?  Find out in this quick one-shot!  Now a two shot.
1. Chapter 1: My Life With Yuki

Hey guys! This is my first one-shot and my first Fruits Basket fanfic! Hope you guys like it and please review!

Discaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or any characters in the story.

* * *

First Love, First Kiss, First Child

Only Chapter: My Life With Yuki

(Tohru's POV)

"Ding-dong, ding-dong."

"School was out and tomorrow would be my last day at school. That's right mom, I'm graduating tomorrow. I will be graduating tomorrow!" I thought happily. Suddenly, I ran into Yuki, the idol of our school.

"Ohmigosh, I am so sorry Yuki! I didn't mean to run into you and now you transformed and there are so many students here! I didn't mean to! Honestly! I don't know why I am so stupid and I really really-," but was cut off as Yuki hugged me. "Huh?" I said stupidly.

"Tohru, I'm free… I don't have the curse anymore… It's done…" Yuki said hugging me even closer if it was possible. I gasped and hugged him back. Yuki is free! Suddenly, I felt my shoulder grow wet. I released him from our embrace, to see that he was crying.

"Yuki, why are you crying?" I asked as I wiped his tears with my shirt. I looked around to see if anyone was watching. I saw the 'Prince Yuki' fan club and dragged Yuki into an empty classroom. "Now why?" I asked worriedly.

"I… don't know… I feel sad but also happy… I feel free but… I feel alone…" Yuki said softly, tears still trailing down his face. This time, he was smiling.

"Yuki…" I said softly, "You're free. You should be happy. You can be with who you want now. You can love now. You can be you…" Yuki looked at me with wide eyes but then smiled.

Yuki leaned down and whispered into my ear, "Tohru, I love you. Do you love me?" I blushed and nodded. Yuki leaned down and kissed me. Our first kiss…

(Next Day)

(Graduation)

"Yuki! I did it! We did it!" I smiled widely. Yuki smiled back and nodded.

"I'm happy for you. For us." He said warmly. I blush as I remembered what happened yesterday.

"Yuki… About yesterday-." I said as I was cut off.

"Tohru. I truly love you. I don't regret what I did." He said smiling. Suddenly, he smirked. "Besides, I won't be forgetting it. Ever." He whispered seductively in my ear. I gasped and blushed a deep crimson red. If Tohru could get any redder, she would.

Yuki laughed and simply said, "C'mon Tohru, let' go." He held out his hand and I took it and with that graduation started.

(End of Graduation)

"Ahhhhh! It's done!" Uotani, my best friend, said yawning loudly.

"Yes. It's so sad that everything came to an end so soon." Sakajima, my other best friend, said nonchalantly.

"Hey. C'mon you guys! Everything will be alright. Everything will fall into place." I said smiling widely at them. They looked at me with glowing eyes but they also looked sad.

"Our little Tohru is growing up. It's so sad." Saki said in a monotone voice while hugging me.

"Yeah. It's so sad!" Uo said frowning while coming over to give me a hug.

"You guys." I said while tears are welling up my eyes. "I'll be fine."

"Yeah. Well, I got to go. I have to finish packing. Kureno is waiting for me." Uo said sadly. "Tohru. Don't forget to call me sometime. You too Hana." Saki and I waved as Uo left school.

"I should go too. My family said thy made a feast for me today for passing high school." Saki said simply. "Don't forget to call." I nodded and waved goodbye to her. Yuki came up from behind me and hugged me all of a sudden. I squeaked and giggled.

"Did you tell them?" Yuki asked wonderingly. I nodded. Yuki smiled and told me that we should go back to Shigure's house to pack up.

Sometime before, I told Uo and Hana that I will be moving in with Yuki in his apartment to live together. They were shocked and angry but eventually they understood. They understood that I was in love with Yuki. And he loved me.

(Shigure's house)

(After We Finished Packing)

"Good bye Tohru, Yuki." Shigure said sadly. "It's so sad that I won't be able to eat your wonderful cooking anymore but no-no you have to go and leave me alone in this house." Shigure said as he walked to a wall and sulked.

"What are you talking about? You're leaving too. You are going to your beloved Akito remember?" Yuki said glaring at Shigure. Shigure suddenly got up and laughed. He mumbled a 'true-true' and walked away before hugging me quickly. Suddenly, Kyo came up and tried to kick Yuki in the face. He missed and Yuki punched him in the stomach.

"You guys stop it. Please!" I cried worriedly. They both stopped and looked at each other.

"You better treat her right…" Kyo muttered and ran off.

"Of course." Yuki yelled after him. "Let's go Tohru." And with that we headed to our new apartment.

(Time Skip)

"WAHHHHHHHHHHHHH" a shrill cry erupted from the baby.

"Tohru. She's here. She's beautiful." Yuki said holding the crying baby in his arms. Tohru breathed a sigh of relief and smiled.

"Thank goodness." I mumbled out as they began to stitch my stomach up.

"What's her name?" a nurse asked as she eyed the beautiful baby.

"Tori." Yuki and I said at the same time. We smiled brightly at our child. I took Tori from Yuki's grasp and crooned over her. She was so tiny and cute. So innocent. I smiled a gentle smile and whispered a quiet 'I love you' and drifted off.

(Time Skip)

"Mommy. How did you and daddy meet?" Tori asked me on day. Yuki and I smiled at each other and started our little story…

* * *

And this is the end of my quick one-shot! I hope you guys like it. Please RRR.


	2. Chapter 2: The Wedding

Hey guys! Alright I decided to write this 'cause I had a good idea for this but then it went away so now it's ok. I hope you guys like it anyways though. Also, for those who saw my author's note I wanted to keep it up but I wasn't allowed to unfortunately because the guidelines said I can't so yeah it's gone but for this chapter I'm listing all the people who reviewed below. It's not much but I hope you guys like this chapter.

**Reviewers**

Dacney Foxx- sorry I don't know if Talon Wolf is there. I checked but there were 2 Talon Wolf's so yeah… But the answer to your question is because I was trying to find a mix of Tohru's and Yuki's name and Tori is what I came up with. I didn't even realized I used Hattori's nickname so thanks for telling me!

yumyogurt25

STACY WONG

vampiregirl134

Angel15Rocks

tika rose

Fruba Fan Fan Yuki Sohma Lover

ALright that's it and I hope you guys like this chapter! Without further ado... Here's the chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or any of the characters.

* * *

Chapter 2: The Wedding

(Tohru's POV)

"…and that's how it was up until now Sweetie." Tohru told her daughter. Tori nodded enthusiastically and thought about her next question.

"What about your wedding Mommy? Was it like how they show those t.v. weddings?" Tori asked happily. Tohru looked at Yuki and giggled.

"Oh it was something alright." I told Tori. "It wasn't a t.v. wedding but it is a day I will never forget."

"Really? What happened Mommy?" Tori asked excitedly.

"Well…" and so Tohru began her story.

(Flashback)

"Tohru. Do you need some help in there?" Hana asked me. I didn't reply so Hana and Uo barged in.

"Oh my gosh! Tohru you look beautiful!" Uo told me in delight. "You look like the perfect bride!" I blushed and turned around.

"Uo, stop joking. I look ok." I told her simply. I of course was lying. I mean today is the best day of my life! I'm a princess today!

"Uo's right. You look magnificent Tohru." Hana told me smiling.

"Thanks Uo, Hana." I told them smiling. "Do you two know when the flowers are arriving?" They both shook their head when Kagura barged in.

"Tohru! Bad news the flowers won't arrive until after the ceremony!" Kagura said frantically. I sighed. Of course there would be something going wrong.

'It's fine Kagura. Can you go ask Rin to pick some flowers for me?" I asked Kagura.

"I can but I could go pick the flowers for you." Kagura told me sweetly. Images of a rampaging Kagura with torn up flowers flooded my mind and I shivered on the inside.

"Thank you for the offer but I want Rin to pick the flowers. Kagura could you please check if the musicians are here?" I asked her nervously. Kagura nodded and rushed to find Rin. Kyo came in the minute Kagura left.

"Whew. She's gone." Kyo muttered to himself. "Oh right Tohru your grandfather is caught in traffic. He won't arrive until like an hour later. Wow! You look great!" I ignored Kyo's compliment and just rubbed my temple.

"Get out! You shouldn't be in here anyways! Don't you know it's impolite to come in without knocking?" Uo scolded Kyo.

"Yeah like you know anything about manners!" Kyo bit back.

"What did you say Kyon-Kyon." Uo said mockingly.

"You heard me Yankee!" Kyo shot back.

"Shut up anger management boy!" Uo growled out.

"Make me." Kyo said confidently.

"With pleasure!" Uo said already rolling up her sleeves.

"Stop it now!" I yelled at them. They both stopped and looked at me. "Uo, Hana. Go change into your bridesmaids outfits. Kyo, thanks can you go to Yuki now?" Everyone nodded and left the room.

"What else can go wrong?" I thought to myself irritated. I got up and walked around the room when the dress teared when Kisa came in. The door caught on the dress and I feel like crying now. Why did I have to ask myself that?

"I'm sorry big sister! I didn't mean to tear your dress!" Kisa said tearing up. I sighed and smiled.

"It's ok Kisa. You look really pretty Kisa!" I squealed when I saw her dress. "You look like the perfect flower girl!" Kisa blushed and smiled.

"You look beautiful too big sis." Kisa aid softly. I beamed and hugged her.

"I LOVE YOU KISA!" I squealed to her. At that moment Hiro came in and kicked my back.

"Let go of her. Are you stupid?" Hiro glared at me. I giggled and released Kisa. I turned to Hiro and smiled.

"You look very handsome Hiro." I told him. He blushed and walked out of the room with Kisa.

"They're so cute." I murmured to myself quietly. Hana and Uo came in at that moment and gasped.

"Tohru! You have a footprint on the back of your dress!" Hana exclaimed. I looked at myself in the mirror and sighed. Sure enough, a footprint was there.

"Who's the jerk who did this? I'll kill them!" Uo muttered angrily with a burning fire in her eyes.

"It's fine Uo. It doesn't show anything anyways, it's just a small rip. How long until the ceremony anyways?" I asked them.

"About half an hour. " they replied simultaneously. I nodded and sat there. I hope Yuki's having a better time.

(Yuki's POV)

"Hey you damn rat! Tohru's grandfather won't arrive till like an hour later." Kyo told me. I sighed for the umpteenth time today and rubbed his temple.

"Sigh. The reception is in half an hour too." I murmured to myself. "Did Haru get here yet?"

"That idiot? No not yet but another one just came." Kyo said sadly. Ayame suddenly burst through the door and I can feel myself lose the energy I had this morning.

"Oh my dear brother! How wonderful it is for today you will wed with a most beautiful girl and-" I shut the door in his face and locked it.

"Who invited _him_?" I asked Kyo. We both turned to the other man in this room.

"Shigure…" Kyo and I muttered darkly with venom in our voice.

"Nope not this time." Shigure said scared. "This time it was Hattori." Ayame burst through the door once again and smiled.

"My dear brother. As I was saying, how wonderful it is for you to wed Ms. Tohru Honda today! You are surely a lucky man, I tell you! Also-" but I cut him off.

"How the heck did you get in? I locked the door!" I asked confused and annoyed.

"Because my dear brother, nothing can ever stop the love we share for each other. I will break through a million no a billion doors to show mylove for you! Don't forget that promise we made to each other the day I left to go to college!" Ayame spoke quickly and strongly.

"WHAT PROMISE?" I asked even more confused and annoyed as before.

"Don't tell me you forgot! You wound me my dear brother! I try to tell you that I love you and you say such harsh words!" Ayame said faking tears.

"Just give me my suit now please." I muttered to him. "Before I lose my sanity."

"Of course. I made this according to what you want. Of course what you wanted was so dull that I took it upon myself to give some more spark to it. I hope you like it because I-Ayame made this suit just for you!" After that it was blah-blah-blah. My suit was hoffifying! It had frills on it. It was a pale baby blue. It had 'I love my big brother' all over it and on the back it said 'I will forever love my big brother' in a bright golden yellow.

"What kind of a damn suit is this?" I asked him furious.

"Why I made the suit according to what you wanted. Don't you love it?" Ayame asked me. At that moment Hattori walked in and a glared at him.

"HATTORI! LOOK AT THIS! WHAT KIND OF A SUIT IS THIS? IT'S HORRIFYING!" I yelled at him. Hattori looked over the suit and chuckled.

"I feel for you." And with that left the room. Ayame followed closely behind with Shigure following last.

"For once in my life. I am _so_ glad I'm not you." Kyo said laughing. Tears were practically coming out.

"Burn it. _NOW_!" I ordered him.

"What are you going to wear then?" Kyo asked me.

"Anything but that!" I said darkly. Kyo shrugged and threw it into the fireplace. Hattori came into the room then and threw a package at me. I caught it and opened it.

"What kind of a damn joke is this?" I asked him completely pissed off now.

"It's better than the suit Ayame got you." Hattori told me simply. "By the way the suit Ayame gave you is fire-proof, water-proof, and can't be cut up." Hattori left after that smiling.

The suit is a pale blue with no frills of anything. The tie itself was a plaid bowtie. This is better than Ayame's suit but not by much.

"Hey rat! The suit really isn't burning. Should I take it out?" Kyo asked me.

"No. Leave it. It has to burn eventually." With that I left to go change. What kind of wedding is this?

(Tohru POV)

"Tohru the wedding is beginning! C'mon Let's go!" Uo told me quickly. I sighed and got ready. My grandfather showed up behind Uo and I smiled but then saw the shape he was in.

"Grandpa what happened?" I asked him worriedly. His tux was covered in mud (as well as his face) and it looked like he was ready to fall over.

"I had to walk the two miles here and fell." Grandpa told me. I looked at him worriedly and frowned. "C'mon sweetheart. It's your big day. Smile. Let's go the wedding is beginning." I nodded and hung onto his arm when he fell to the ground.

"Grandpa?" I exclaimed worriedly.

"I'm fine. I'm just too tired to walk. Maybe you should ask someone else to walk you down the aisle…" Grandpa told me. I nodded reluctantly and Uo brought grandpa to the reception area and sat him down.

"Everything is going wrong! Why is it?" I thought sadly. Hattori came in at that moment and smiled.

"C'mon Tohru. It's time. I'll be standing in for your father today." Hattori told me simply. I nodded and hung onto his arm as he led me to the reception. I saw Yuki waiting for me in a baby blue suit and giggled. Next to him was Haru who looked just as ragged as Grandpa and then Kyo. Hattori walked me next to Yuki and I grinned despite everything that has gone wrong. And so the wedding began. After the priest told us to say our vows we kissed. Everyone cheered and clapped. Someone even whistled. Now it was time to cut the cake.

"Uh Tohru, the cake won't be here until 3:00." Kagura told me. I frowned and sighed. Yuki did the same thing. We both looked into each other's eyes and despite everything that has happened we smiled. Even though this wedding was a disaster we're married. That's all that matters. Momiji burst into the reception hall at that moment carrying a cake.

"Alright. I know this isn't the cake you guys ordered but it is a wedding cake so you can use this cake for now." Momiji told us enthusiastically. I looked at Yuki and he nodded. We took the cake from Momiji and thanked him for it and cut the cake. After that the night went more smoothly or as smoothly as it can get with an Ayame trying to get Yuki and me to wear his designs.

(End Flashback)

"…and that's how the wedding went." I told Tori. Tori looked at me incredulously and frowned.

"What kind of a wedding was that?" Tori asked me.

"It was the best wedding I could ever have. I told you it was something anyways." I told her.

"Well. What happened after the wedding and the party?" Tori asked innocently. Yuki came in at that moment and smiled.

"You're too young to know." Yuki said looking at me knowingly. I blushed and smiled.

"Awww. Tell me Daddy!" Tori asked while being lifted up by Yuki.

"Nope. Maybe when you're younger sweetie." Yuki said kissing her cheek. "It's time for bed anyway."

"…Ok Daddy. Goodnight Daddy, Mommy." Tori said to us while kissing our cheeks and rushed into her room.

"She's so adorable." I murmured to Yuki.

"Yes she is. I'll hate to have to hurt those boys who go after her but it has to be done." Yuki said smiling evilly. I shook my head and punched his arm playfully.

"Don't scare her friends." I told him. Yuki smiled and kissed me before lifting me up to head to our bedroom.

FIN

* * *

Well... What did you think? I hope you guys liked it! Alright and BYE! Don't forget to review! ^o^


End file.
